


Mother, Oh Mother

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think Felicity would be happy to see her Mother in starling City. You'd be wrong. Especially when she doesn't know she's coming and she finds out her own mother is best friends with Oliver's Mother. Gala's, dancing and bad parenting insures drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, Oh Mother

“Mother?” Felicity said plainly, almost on the verge of tears from seeing the women who birthed her. But when Oliver truly looked at her from where he stood by her side, he could tell they weren’t happy tears for seeing a women she hadn’t seen in over 4 years, but of anger, of sadness. Whatever had happened between them had left little room (if any) for forgiveness. 

“Felicity. You look…” She glanced down at her daughters clothing from where she sat in the Manor’s living room, Moira Queen silently at her side. The clothing she saw on her daughter was a floor length gown. Oliver and herself were on their way to a company Gala. 

“Well” The words dripping with false modesty. Oliver’s hands tightened into fists. Felicity looked incredible, she’d done well with the choice of the cream colour gown that just brought the light she could bring to any room, to full force. To hear such a kindly worded insult made towards her, from her mother no less, made his blood boil. 

“As do you” Felicity gave a short nod, before almost turning to leave. But Oliver grabbed her elbow and gave it a small squeeze before he stepped forward. 

“Mrs. Smoak, it’s an honour” Felicity’s Mother took Oliver hand, but in a way that Oliver knew she was very unpleased with him touching her in any way whatsoever. 

“We have to get to the Gala” Felicity spoke quickly. “Please excuse us” She reached over for Oliver’s hand, who took in silent agreement to her request to get out of the manor. 

“Oliver” Oliver slowed a mere moment having heard the call of his mother. 

“Yes Mother?” Moira was playing the adoring mother to the point where Oliver felt the need to bash these two women’s head together. 

“Mrs. Smoak wishes to attend the Gala. Thea has just called to say she’s going with Roy. Mrs. Smoak is going to change into one of my old outfits and we’ll join you at the Gala? Doesn’t that sound lovely?” Oliver whole body went rigid with anger and frustration. 

“Yes, that does sound lovely” No pleasure could be felt in the room at all.

“But if you’ll excuse my rudeness, I must make an appearance at the Gala as soon as possible. Sebastian can’t stay the whole night, so if you’ll please excuse me” He wrapped his arm around Felicity waist and pushed her out the door before either women could argue. 

 

Once they were safely inside the car, Diggle glanced at them 

“You look like you’ve just woke up from a nightmare” They glanced at each other and nodded in agreement 

“We have” Diggle raised a slight eyebrow at us before starting the engine and driving off. 

“How on earth did does she know your Mother Oliver?” Oliver let out a breath, almost to prepare his answer

“Whatever the reason, it can’t be a good one. I mean no offense when I say this Felicity, but I hope her stay is a short one” Felicity scoffed

“That women is the Devil’s best friend, so you’re welcome to insult her the anyway you wish” Even Oliver seemed surprised at her bluntness. 

“Really think so little of your mother?” I scoffed

“Says the man who basically disowned his” Her hands flew to her mouth 

“I’m sorry Oliver, I didn’t mean that I just…” He hand found her shoulder

“It’s okay, but what exactly happened that made your relationship so… complicated? You know the reasons for my dysfunctional family” 

Felicity sighed, she really didn’t want to go   
into it right now but the look in Oliver’s eye told her he was going to get an answer, whether it be from her or her mother and she’d much rather the story come from her. 

“There were a lot of things about my mother I didn’t like. When I was younger I put it down to her struggles with raising 3 kids on her own. But the older I got the more I realised it was just who she was. Even when she remarried, he had no idea who she really was, until one day when I was 15. When I was in high school, I would have much rather been in front of a computer screen than socialising, the same is true for the most part, now. But when I was 15 my first serious boyfriend dumped me, it’s was pathetic and not worth the amount of tears and days I spent mopping about it, but when my mother saw I wasn’t leaving my room to even go to school, she’d threaten me. Not just to take away my toys, but my life too. 

At the time I was too young to understand that there was anything I could do about it. I ran away for a couple nights, just a couple block away to the only friend I honestly had in high school. When I came back home one night, my Step-Dad hugged me and checked me over like any loving father figure would. The second my mum saw me she…” This was hard to talk about, Oliver could tell by the pain on her face. 

“She slapped me and told me if I ever undermined her authority again she’d do a lot worse. That’s when all the physical punishment started. In the small town where we grew up my mother was the Farmers wife. The women who spent far too much thinking of others and not of herself, little did they know she was nothing but selfish on the inside. She started abusing my Brother and two younger sisters, I took most of the beatings in their place because I wouldn’t allow them to take such harsh punishment. It was only when I was 19 did my step Dad finally figure it out and basically got full custody of all 4 of us. My youngest sister only being 12 at the time, it was greatly needed and it’s what finally made my decision to follow my dreams and go to MIT…and I’m babbling again” 

“She… hit you?” Oliver was starring at her with closed fists and a tightened jaw, Felicity reached over and rested her hand softly on top of his closed fist. 

“Oliver, I’m making it a lot worse than it was. It was a slap here and there and only when she was drinking and or very upset” Oliver had little time to reply because Diggle called to us 

“We’re here” Both took a deep breath and remembered that they were CEO and sectary. Felicity hugged her ipad to her chest once she’d stepped out of the limo, Oliver took her arm as perusal as she muttered work related things to him. Though neither of them were listening to what she was saying, it was just an easy excuse if anyone asks why they both looked so on edge. 

 

Inside the hall the evening was taking it’s usual course. Lots of money had been raised for a certain department of the company, this one turned out to be a Genetics’ company that is helping to cure cancer. There were a few guests who were too drunk for their own good, a few guests who were taking to sneaking extra food and/or drinks when they thought no one was looking. The only thing every guest had in common was that they didn’t want to be there.   
Oliver had made his rounds and had left Diggle with Felicity, telling him to call her once their mother’s arrived. As it so happens Oliver was finally making his way back to his team when the two women were seen entering. It’d become a usual thing for his mothers presence in a room to be noticeable, even more so since her Major campaign started. 

“You going to be okay?” Oliver asked when he finally stepped in front of Felicity who was starring after their mothers as if she was in a nightmare and for once their definition of a nightmare is very similar. She nodded nevertheless. 

“You’ve both taught me a thing or two about defending myself against attacks and if not, I know you two have always got my back. What more could I need?” Diggle patted her back softly, squeezing her shoulder in a friend way, she spared him a kind smile. Oliver took her arm, handing her Ipad over to Diggle silently and rushed them over to the dancefloor. 

“Good thinking” Felicity muttered into his chest as they found a comfortable dancing position and swayed to the soft sound of the live classical band. 

“I do have good ideas from time to time” She couldn’t help but smile up at him 

“But they are so rare, I have to express my shock whenever you had one” He couldn’t help but chuckle

“You realise you sound like Thea when you say that… Speaking of, I thought she’d be here by now” He glanced around the room, avoiding the obvious glancing both their mothers were giving them. 

“Last I heard from Roy was that she was helping him find a new suit” Oliver scoffed

“And probably showing him out to get of it too” Felicity’s face flushed 

“Just because they’re young doesn’t mean they’re going at it like Rabbits…” He only had to give her a pointed look before she sighed 

“Okay, so maybe they are. But admit it Oliver, ever since he’s joined the team he’s been good to her. He’s made nice with your Mother, something that takes a lot of doing. He’s always checking up to see if you need any help but he never fails to commit to his job and relationship with Thea” Oliver shrugged

“Just because he’s valued on the team, doesn’t mean I value him as my sister’s boyfriend, Felicity. It merely means I can stomach it more” Felicity grinned at him. 

“I told him you’re a big softie” Oliver leaned over and kissed her forehead like he sometimes did without even thinking. 

“When around you… maybe” She grinned at him, completely forgetting that her mother was only a few metres away. 

“We’re going to have to face them some time” Oliver sighed, gripping her waist a little tighter

“Just a little longer, until Thea arrives. If she’s there we all have to act pleasant” It made sense so she allowed him to cling to her for a few more songs.

 

Felicity was enjoying just being in Oliver’s company that she didn’t even notice Thea and Roy in the room until Thea was tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Would you mind if I danced with Oliver for a while?” Felicity smiled and reluctantly let go of Oliver. As a nice surprise, Roy took her hand before she made it off the dancefloor and started dancing with her beside the Queen Siblings. 

“Your Mother is here” It wasn’t a question. 

“Oh dear god, what was she saying about me this time?” Roy laughed

“Nothing, Moira was just being her usual unaccepting self and your Mother was agreeing. Don’t take this the wrong way Felicity, but you’re mothers a piece of work” Felicity scoffed

“Trust me I’d be offended if you found her anything but that” 

“Trouble in the Smoak Household?” Felicity sighed softly, enjoying the familiarity of Roy’s muscles against her arms, It wasn’t that she spent a lot of time this close to Roy, but Oliver was very reluctant to hug her but Roy always made sure to give her a hug and/or a peck on the cheek to let her know he was okay. It’s become a ritual of sorts for them and she appreciated his consideration of her feelings. 

“I’d rather not talk about it” Roy smiled softly at her 

“I understand. Just know that I’m here to talk okay?” She smiled and nodded up at him. 

“Thanks Roy, for someone Oliver’s hates you’re kind of alright” Roy laughed and she couldn’t help but laugh with him.

Felicity was enjoying herself, when Rebecca interrupted.   
Rebecca was the organiser of the Gala and needed her help with something relating to Oliver’s donation. She took the moment to give Roy a thank you hug and Oliver a ‘all good’ thumbs up to which he gave a concerned nod at. 

 

Work took over for the next hour in one of the backrooms, when she came back into the Gala she couldn’t believe her eyes. Diggle was holding Moira Queen, pinning her arms against her side restricting her movements. Oliver was standing in front of her mother as she screamed at him 

“—NO GOOD, SON OF A--- HOW DARE YOU TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY DAUGHTER. SHE’S COMING BACK HOME AND THAT’S FINAL” Felicity took a deep breath and stepped between her mother and Oliver. Oliver relaxed slightly when he saw her, smiling softly in apology. 

“Mum, I’m staying in Starling City. I’ve spent my whole life doing what made you proud. Now I’m doing what makes me proud and that is all I ever wanted from life. You can threaten to drag me home by my ponytail, but the good thing about having a bodyguard as a friend is that he teaches you how to defend yourself so I really wouldn’t suggest it”  
Oliver’s hand found her elbow and he looked down at her guilty before glancing at his mother. 

“What happened?” Felicity asked him softly. 

“I may have overstepped my mark slightly and before you get mad I want to apologize” That was never a good sign from Oliver. 

“What did you do?” I took the few seconds of hesitation to glance over at Diggle who was looking at Oliver with a small knowing smile. It can’t be as bad as she thinks can it?

“I was discussing with our Mother’s how valuable an employee you are. But both started saying it was time you went back home. I can’t… I won’t let that happen Felicity, you’re far too important to me as my assistant and as my friend. So I told your mother I’d be willing to house you. I was going to suggest it a while ago but it didn’t quite come up. Mother was close to lashing out at me when I mentioned I’d rather move with you than lose you in my life” 

“Why did you think I’d be mad at you for saying that?” Oliver shrugged

“Isn’t this how life works? I tell a women something that I think’s a compliment and it’s actual an insult in disguise?” I couldn’t help but giggle 

“You’re finally learning” She wiped away fake tears “I’m so proud” Oliver gave me a pointed look and I remembered the fact that Diggle still had hold of Oliver’s Mother. 

“What happened?” I asked again, ready to hear this part of the story. 

“I had been talking to Thea about her suggestion to make you and she said it’d be a good idea to go and see your Mom, apologize. With little visible reason to disagree I went and lets just say your Mother said one to many horrible things about you to stomach and then I told her something about you. That’s when your mother slapped me and Mother went all super crazy protective mother on her, started kicking and scratching her like an animal” 

“So where is Thea?” He shrugged obviously having not notice her absence. 

“I think she went to find Roy or something” I raised an eyebrow at him 

“So why would you be sorry?” I knew from the hesitation on his face it wasn’t going to be a good answer. 

“I told them, that we’ve… been dating in secret for the last 6 months” Time seemed to still as I starred at him, wondering if this was some kind of dream. His eye spoke a thousand words to me all in one moment, play along and we can argue later.

“You told them what?” Saying true to the story without lying was the best way to seem honest.


End file.
